don_bluth_animation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Hero 6 (cancelled film)
Big Hero 6 was an unreleased computer-animated motion capture superhero film that was to be produced by Universal Feature Animation, Don Bluth Feature Animation and Valhalla Motion Pictures. Based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name, it is unrelated to the 2014 Walt Disney Animation Studios film of the same name, although it has a similar storyline. Cast * Elijah Wood as Hiro * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Avril Lavigne as Honey Lemon * Linda Cardellini as GoGo Tomago * Steve Zahn as Wasabi-No-Ginger * Seann William Scott as Fred * Tim Curry as Shikra * George Takei as Neki Production Development Casting In August 2004, the film's cast was announced. Elijah Wood joined as Hiro, Scott Adsit as Baymax, Avril Lavigne as Honey Lemon, Linda Cardellini as GoGo Tomago, Steve Zahn as Wasabi-No-Ginger, Seann William Scott as Fred, Tim Curry as Shikra, and George Takei (who would later go on to voice Warui Kobayashi in another Universal Animation film Woo La La) as Neki. Cancellation and legacy In March 2007, Universal announced that the production of Big Hero 6 was ultimately shut down, due to having problems with the script. Don Bluth, who was unhappy about this, said about the film's cancellation, "The story wasn't working that right. We're out of ideas now, so we killed Big Hero 6." Not only because Big Hero 6 was suffering script issues, but it is also because Don Bluth would instead work on an idea that would later become Quest. During the production of Quest for a 2013 release, Don Bluth expressed interest of reviving Big Hero 6, which did not last very long, however. In June 2012, Walt Disney Animation Studios announced they were in development with Marvel (which was purchased by The Walt Disney Company in 2009) to make an unrelated film of Big Hero 6, which was released on November 7, 2014. Knowing the Universal version could not be completed before the Disney version, Don Bluth dropped the project. Scripts Each script has a different storyline. BIG HERO 6 by DON BLUTH & GARY GOLDMAN (First Draft, 12-15-2000) BIG HERO 6 by DON BLUTH & GARY GOLDMAN (First Draft, 2002-05-19) BIG HERO 6 by DON BLUTH & GARY GOLDMAN (First Draft, 2005-11-5) Differences from the Disney film * Like in the original comics, Hiro's brother Tadashi does not appear in the unproduced Universal film. * In the comics, Baymax is a bodyguard; while in the Disney film, he is a friendly robot originally designed to provide medical care. In the unproduced Universal film, however, Baymax is still a bodyguard but friendly. * Strangely, Hiro's surname was never mentioned in the unproduced Universal film. He was given two names in the comics and the Disney film: Hiro Takachiho in the comics and Hiro Hamada in the Disney film. It is most likely possible that Hiro was a completely different character from his comic and Disney counterparts because of his different appearance in the unproduced Universal film. Judging by Hiro's different appearance in the unproduced Universal film, fans refer him as "Universal Hiro." Category:Unproduced Category:Cancelled films